


Ready for Tomorrow

by doublejoint



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: FEHweek2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejoint/pseuds/doublejoint
Summary: Askr, and the team, is home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ready for Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> For [FE Heroes Week 2020](https://twitter.com/feheroesweek) day 1: teamwork/best team!

Their last opponent standing is a mage who wields a blue tome; she’s already recited her incantation and knocked Corrin back just before Corrin could transform into a dragon and knock out the red tome user who had been about to strike at Robin. There the four of them stand, Corrin, Robin, Veronica, and Olivia, with the Summoner surveying. Corrin is still breathing hard, and Olivia wants to ask Veronica if she could maybe, possibly heal her, or start to dance to bring up her energy, but as if sensing her thoughts, the Summoner holds up a hand.

“Veronica.”

“Yes?”

“Attack the mage.”

Her resistance to magic is high; if only they had an axe-user. Olivia won’t doubt the Summoner, but her eyes dart over to Robin, whose hand is on her chin, in thought.

“Oh, of course,” says Robin. “Nicely thought out.”

“As much as it pains me to say it,” says Veronica, “I don’t think it’ll finish her.”

“I know,” says the Summoner, and Veronica shrugs.

“Fine.”

She twirls her staff, as if spinning a bolt of magic out of thin air, and focusing the beam until it hits the mage in the shoulder. She winces, but gathers up her tome as if to fight back. The residue from Veronica’s attack dissipates over them, and Olivia’s legs feel a little stronger, her eyes a bit clearer. 

“Now, Olivia.”

“I’m ready.” 

She will dance, only which to choose?

“Attack with your sword.”

Olivia blinks, and nearly falters on her feet. Again, she looks at Robin, but Robin’s smiling, as if she’d known this was going to happen.

“Are you sure?”

The summoner nods, a smile on their face as well.

Olivia’s not sure what will happen, but she lunges, driving with the blade--and knocks the mage down. Had Veronica’s spell done more damage than she’d thought? Or had she attacked with more power than she’d known she had?

“Well done,” says Robin. “That was an excellent attack, Olivia. I wish I’d thought of that plan myself.”

“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” says Veronica.

“Yes, great work, both of you!” says Corrin. “I thought she had me for sure. Excellent practice session, everyone!”

The healers are already at work, reviving their fallen practice opponents, and Olivia’s still looking at the sword in her hand. And then she smiles. An excellent practice session, indeed.

* * *

The nights they spend camping in the wilderness are cold, but necessary, if they’re to be able to make sneak attacks and keep moving at a good pace. Olivia knows her outfits aren’t always the most practical for the weather, even if she feels the most comfortable dancing in them, but there are always extra cloaks and blankets, and the glow of the campfire is warm long after its flames reach their zenith. It reminds her a little bit of being with the Shepherds, and not just because Robin’s there, valiantly fighting sleep but nodding off against Olivia’s shoulder. Olivia herself is warm and tired enough to nod off, but she’s always enjoyed listening to stories, and this time of night Veronica is at her most eager to tap into Corrin’s wealth of them concerning her brother Xander.

“What was it like the first time he taught you to fight?”

“Well,” says Corrin, narrowing her eyes as she looks into the flames, “It was a very long time ago. I didn’t last more than half a second with a sword in my hand. He would disarm me very easily and knock me over--that was what it was like for years. He’s still a better swordsman than me.”

“Obviously,” says Veronica, hiding a yawn in her hand.

“What about your brother? If you’re okay talking about him.”

“Not really,” says Veronica. 

“Of course,” says Corrin. “I understand.”

She does--her family is so complicated, how could she not? One day, though, Olivia thinks, Veronica will open up. She’s already opened up so much from where she’d been so long ago, when she’d first joined their team. Perhaps it’s blind optimism, but Olivia doubts that Veronica’s really reached her limit with them.

(Though, opening up is a two-way--or in their case, four-way street. They all have a lot more left to share between them.)

* * *

They return home triumphant in battle, and it’s only when they’re debriefing with Commander Anna that Olivia realizes that Askr is home to her now, that the castle is home. It’s not a bad feeling, really, just a little unexpected, as different as it is from Ferox and Ylisse. 

She’s still thinking about it as they head to dinner, trailing behind the others, but Robin loses a step or two, deliberately, to wait for her.

“What’s up?”

“When did you start to think of being with the Shepherds as being home?”

“Hm, that’s a good question,” says Robin. “I suppose by the time I realized it, I’d already been thinking of it that way for a while.”

“Ah,” says Olivia--how long, exactly, has Askr been home to her?

“That’s how you feel about Askr now?”

“Yeah,” says Olivia. “Maybe it’s a little soon for that?”

“No, I feel the same way,” says Robin. “It’s not a bad thing, you know. The Shepherds are still home, too.”

She articulates it so well. Olivia squeezes her hand.

“Thank you, Robin.”

“It was all you,” says Robin.

* * *

The four of them are surrounded at dinner by other teams, friends and family--Corrin’s brother Ryoma and her sister Elise, Princess Sharena (who is completely unbothered by Veronica’s frosty demeanor), Lucina and Libra, and people from worlds outside of theirs who they already know so familiarly, Mist and Julia talking with Robin about spellbooks, and Ninian explaining a new style of dance to Olivia. It’s loud, and they’re all eating too much food, and Olivia can’t stop smiling. Tomorrow, there will be more sparring practice, more strategies to go over with the Summoner and the Commander, more people to meet and work with--more good things, to add to so many that she has already, and she can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
